rally or aussly
by aully155
Summary: read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Austin pov**

**Austin "hey ally"**

**Ally "hey"**

**Austin "so als want to hand out?"**

**'sure"**

**Beach**

**Ally "so you wanna know about the new song?''**

**Austin "yeah"**

**Ally " so I was thinking that we could do a song about love and lost like this"**

**I don't wanna be left behind**

**Distance was a friend of mine**

**Catching breath in a web of lies**

**I've spent most of my life**

**Riding waves, playing acrobat**

**Shadowboxing the other half**

**Learning how to react**

**I've spent most of my time**

**Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show**

**Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right**

**Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that**

**Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now**

**Addicted to the love I found**

**Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud**

**Making time for the ones that count**

**I'll spend the rest of my time**

**Laughing hard with the windows down**

**Leaving footprints all over town**

**Keeping faith kinda comes around**

**I'll spent the rest of my life**

**Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show**

**Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right**

**Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that**

**Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now**

**You helped me see**

**The beauty in everything**

**Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show**

**Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right**

**Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show**

**Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right**

**Catch my breath!**

**Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that**

**Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now (it's all so simple now!)**

**Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show**

**Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right**

**Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that**

**Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now**

**Ally "what do you think?"**

**Austin "I love it"I don't know why dut I can't stop staring at ally she's just so pretty.**

**Ally "Austin you ok?"**

**Austin "yeah"**

**Ally "let's head back to the shop"**

**Austin "oh sorry I can't I have to work with my band you can come if you want"**

**Ally "sure"**

**Austin house**

**Austin "hey guy's"**

**All of r5 " hey"**

**Austin "this is ally-"**

**Riker "hey Austin you never told us she was your girlfriend"**

**Austin "she's not my girlfriend"**

**Rydel"ok"**

**Ally "so what were you guy's talking about?"**

**Rocky "Austin liking you"**

**Ally "WHAT!"**

**Austin "Ally don't believe them"**

**Ally "I-I don't know what to believe"**

**Austin "please"**

**Ally "I'm gonna go''**

**austin"guy's I can't believe you"**

"**what?"**

"**you guy's know I like ally why would you tell her"**

"**we were making a joke we didn't think she'd believed it"**

"**I hate you guy's" **

"**wow''**

**Rikerspov**

**I can't believe Austin likes ally I haven't told anyone about my feelings for her. Austin gets every girl I like but not this time.**

"**hey ally"**

"**heyriker what's up?"**

"**um… can we talk?"**

"**Uh...Sure can you come to my house because of the Austin thing"**

"**sure"**

**Ally's House**

" **hey so what's up?"**

"**well do you want to write a song?"  
"sure"**

**5 minutes later**

"**wow this song is great"**

"**yeah you're a great singer"**

"**thanks you to"**

"**thanks"**

"**well you should get going it's gonna rain"**

"**yeah but"*scoots over***

"**but what?"**

"**ally I l-like you"**

"**what?"**

"**I like you"**

"**riker I don't know what to say"**

"**I do" *kisses ally*I can't believe I'm kissing ally Dawson.**

"**riker I can't do this"**

"**dowhat"**

"**I can't kiss you"**

"**why not"**

"**because I don't like you like that"**

"**fine I'll see you at school"**

"**riker"**

**Next day**

"**riker "**

"…"

"**please we have to talk"**

"**there's nothing to talk about"**

" **yes there is"**

"**no there's not"**

"**hey guys… ally"**

"**Austin"**

"**I have to go"**

"**riker wait"**

"**yeah"**

"**please call me we have to talk"**

"**fine"**

**Allyspov**

"**so what's with you and riker"**

"**nothing"**

"**ok ally about yesterday"**

"**don't worry it's cool I know you don't like me"**

"**yeahabout that I really do like you''**

"**you do?"**

"**uh… yeah"**

"**Austin I'm sorry but I just can't deal with this right now"**

'**why not"**

"**because of riker"**

'**what about riker?"**

"**I –I"**

"**do you like him?"**

"**uh.. yeah"**

"**ok"**

"**but we can still be friends"**

"**ok"**

"**I gotta go"**

"**bye"**

"**class**

"**hey laura"**

"**yeah"**

"**how well do you know riker"**

"**I know a lot about him"**

"**well he told me that he liked me and I don't know what to do"**

"**well you should think do you like him back?"**

"**I think so"**

"**oh"**

"**what?"**

"**it's nothing"**

"**ok "**

"**so if you're falling for riker how do you know"**

"**because we kissed and I felt something"**

"**ally can I talk to you"**

"**uh.. yeah"**

"**so hows things with riker and Austin"**

"**you knew about riker'**

"**yeah"**

"**well things with Austin are good but with riker he's avoiding me'**

"**well I think that you should know that he's 21"**

"**he is"**

"**yeah but be glad that ou didn't do anything stupid like kiss him"**

"**yeah about that I did kiss him"**

"**what? You do know that that's algal"**

"**well it's not if you don't get caught"**

"**you guy's haven't done anything else"**

"**nope I just really need to talk to him"**

"**I can make that happen"**

"**really thanks"**

"**noprob come to my house at 7"**

"**ok"**

**7:00**

"**hey so where's riker"**

"**he's coming just go into this closet"**

"**ok"**

**Closet**

**Rikerspov**

"**hey ally"**

"**hey"**

"**so"**

"**so"**

"**Ross tricked us didn't he?"**

"**yeah"**

"**and he locked the door 2"**

"**yeah he's done this before"**

"**will he let us out?"**

"**not until you 2 talk!"**

"**fine"**

"**ally I know I scared you when I said I liked you"**

"**I know but it's life"**

"**yeah it's just that every girl I like Austin or ross gets them"**

"**hey I might not like you but how about we pretend to date and give them a taste of their own medicine?"**

"**Ok sure"**

"**are you guy's done" I heard ross say before he opened the door and saw us kissing.**

"**so I guess you guy's made up?"**

"**yeah we did"**

"**bye"**

"**I live here"**

'**Bye Riker"**

"**bye"**

**Next day **

"**riker stop"**

"**you stop"**

"**wow you guy 's have only been dating for 5 minutes and you are creepy"**

"**don't blame us"**

"**I have to go"**

"**Austin wait"**

"**what "**

"**are you ok?"**

"**yeah I'm fine since you chose riker over me"**

"**are you jealous?"**

"**no"**

"**Austin I'm sorry but riker has been there for me when you weren't"**

"**how you just met him"**

"**actually I met him at camp he was my consular"**

"**and you never told me that?"**

"**It doesn't matter if you want me to be happy then support me and riker"**

"**ok fine"**

"**thank you"**

"**so"**

"**so I guess that we're good"**

"**yeah"**

"**Austin what happened to us we used to be such good friends?"**

"**I really don't know"**

"**you want to work on the song?"**

"**sure"**

**Sonic boom**

There's a place that i know  
it's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
if i show it to you now  
will it make you run away

Or will you stay  
even if it hurts  
even if i try to push you out  
will you return?  
and remind me who i really am  
please remind me who i really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
do you love me?  
can you love mine?  
nobody's a picture perfect  
but we're worth it  
you know that we're worth it  
will you love me?  
even with my dark side?

Like a diamond  
from black dust  
it's hard to know  
it can become  
a few give up  
so don't give up on me  
please remind me who I really am_  
_

Everybody's got a dark side  
do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
nobody's a picture perfect  
but we're worth it  
you know that we're worth it  
will you love me?  
even with my dark side?

Don't run away  
don't run away  
just tell me that you will stay  
promise me you will stay  
don't run away  
don't run away  
just promise me you will stay  
promise me you will stay

Will you love me? ohh

Everybody's got a dark side  
do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
but we're worth it  
you know that we're worth it  
will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

"wow"

"thanks"

"so do you want to hear what I have?"

"sure"

**Miss Independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, mmmm**

**Miss unafraid**  
**Miss out of my way**  
**Miss don't let a man interfere, no**

**Miss on her own**  
**Miss almost grown**  
**Miss never let a man help her off her throne**

**So, by keeping her heart protected**  
**She'll never, ever feel rejected**  
**Little miss apprehensive**  
**Said ooh, she fell in love**

**(Chorus)**  
**What is this feeling taking over? no!**  
**Thinking no one could open the door**  
**Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real**  
**What happened to Miss Independent's no longer need to be defensive?**  
**Goodbye, old you, when love, is true**

**(Verse 2)**  
**Misguided heart**  
**Miss play it smart**  
**Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no**

**But she miscalculated**  
**She didn't wanna end up jaded**  
**And this miss decided not to miss out on true love**

**So, by changing a misconception**  
**She went in a new direction**  
**And found inside, she felt a connection**  
**She fell in love**

**(Chorus)**  
**What is this feeling taking over? no!**  
**Thinking no one could open the door**  
**Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real**  
**What happened to Miss Independent's no longer need to be defensive?**  
**Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)**

**(Bridge)**  
**When Miss Independent walked away**  
**No time for love that came her way**  
**She looked in the mirror and thought today**  
**What happened to miss no longer afraid?**  
**It took some time for her to see**  
**How beautiful love could truly be**  
**No more talk of why can't that be me**  
**I'm so glad I've finally seen**

**(Chorus)**  
**What is this feeling taking over? no!**  
**Thinking no one could open the door**  
**Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real**  
**What happened to Miss Independent's no longer need to be defensive?**  
**Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)**

Miss Independent

"that's a really cool song"

"thanks wanna do one more"

"yeah"

Oh, sweetheart  
Put the bottle down  
You've got too much talent  
I see you through those bloodshot eyes  
There's a cure you've found it  
Slow motion  
Sparks you caught that chill  
Now don't deny it  
But boys will be boys  
Oh, yes they will  
They don't want to define it  
Just give up the game and get into me  
If you're looking for thrills  
Then get cold feet

Oh, no  
I do not hook up, up  
I go slow  
So if you want me  
I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand  
In my hand  
And your heart  
On your sleeve  
Oh, no  
I do not hook up, up  
I fall deep  
Cause the more that you try  
The harder I'll fight  
To say goodnight

I can't cook, no  
But I can clean  
Up the mess she left  
Lay your head down  
And feel the beat  
As I kiss your forehead  
This may not last but this is now  
So love the one you're with  
You wanna chase  
But you're chasing your tail_  
_  
A quick fix won't ever get you well

Oh, no  
I do not hook up, up  
I go slow  
So if you want me  
I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand  
In my hand  
And your heart  
On your sleeve  
Oh, no  
I do not hook up, up

I fall deep  
Cause the more that you try  
The harder I'll fight  
To say

Cause I feel  
The distance  
Between us  
Could be over  
With a snap  
Of your fingers  
Oh, oh no

Oh, no  
I do not hook up, up  
I go slow  
So if you want me  
I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand  
In my hand  
And your heart  
On your sleeve  
Oh, no  
I do not hook up, up  
I fall deep  
Cause the more that you try  
The harder I'll fight  
To Say

Cause the more that you try  
The harder I'll fight  
To say goodnight

Oh, sweetheart  
Put the bottle down  
Cause you don't wanna  
Miss out  
**"so witch song do you want to sing?"**

"**I like the first one"**

"**me too"**

"**so wich one do you like?"**

"**I like the third one"**

"**are you gonna sing it at the concert?"**

"**yeah"**

**Concert**

**Austin :hi guys I'm Austin and 'm goning to sing a new song written by my bestfriend ally dawson hope you guys like it.**

There's a place that i know  
it's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
if i show it to you now  
will it make you run away

Or will you stay  
even if it hurts  
even if i try to push you out  
will you return?  
and remind me who i really am  
please remind me who i really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
do you love me?  
can you love mine?  
nobody's a picture perfect  
but we're worth it  
you know that we're worth it  
will you love me?  
even with my dark side?

Like a diamond  
from black dust  
it's hard to know  
it can become  
a few give up  
so don't give up on me  
please remind me who I really am_  
_

Everybody's got a dark side  
do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
nobody's a picture perfect  
but we're worth it  
you know that we're worth it  
will you love me?  
even with my dark side?

Don't run away  
don't run away  
just tell me that you will stay  
promise me you will stay  
don't run away  
don't run away  
just promise me you will stay  
promise me you will stay

Will you love me? ohh

Everybody's got a dark side  
do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
but we're worth it  
you know that we're worth it  
will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

**Ally: hi guys I'm ally and I'm singing a new song by my friend Austin.**

Oh, sweetheart  
Put the bottle down  
You've got too much talent  
I see you through those bloodshot eyes  
There's a cure you've found it  
Slow motion  
Sparks you caught that chill  
Now don't deny it  
But boys will be boys  
Oh, yes they will  
They don't want to define it  
Just give up the game and get into me  
If you're looking for thrills  
Then get cold feet

Oh, no  
I do not hook up, up  
I go slow  
So if you want me  
I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand  
In my hand  
And your heart  
On your sleeve  
Oh, no  
I do not hook up, up  
I fall deep  
Cause the more that you try  
The harder I'll fight  
To say goodnight

I can't cook, no  
But I can clean  
Up the mess she left  
Lay your head down  
And feel the beat  
As I kiss your forehead  
This may not last but this is now  
So love the one you're with  
You wanna chase  
But you're chasing your tail_  
_  
A quick fix won't ever get you well

Oh, no  
I do not hook up, up  
I go slow  
So if you want me  
I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand  
In my hand  
And your heart  
On your sleeve  
Oh, no  
I do not hook up, up

I fall deep  
Cause the more that you try  
The harder I'll fight  
To say

Cause I feel  
The distance  
Between us  
Could be over  
With a snap  
Of your fingers  
Oh, oh no

Oh, no  
I do not hook up, up  
I go slow  
So if you want me  
I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand  
In my hand  
And your heart  
On your sleeve  
Oh, no  
I do not hook up, up  
I fall deep  
Cause the more that you try  
The harder I'll fight  
To Say

Cause the more that you try  
The harder I'll fight  
To say goodnight

Oh, sweetheart  
Put the bottle down  
Cause you don't wanna  
Miss out

Austin and ally: ok guys we're going to do a duet hope you like it.

Austin: Miss Independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, mmmm

Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no

Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne

So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'll never, ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love

(Chorus)  
ally :What is this feeling taking over? no!  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true

(Verse 2)  
austin :Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no

But she miscalculated  
She didn't wanna end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love

So, by changing a misconception  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside, she felt a connection  
She fell in love

(Chorus)  
ally:What is this feeling taking over? no!  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)

(Bridge)  
Austin : When Miss Independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
ally: What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I've finally seen

(Chorus)  
austin and ally:What is this feeling taking over? no!  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)

Miss Independent

**Crowd cheers**

"**omg that was alsome"**

"**yeah it was I'm gonna throw up"**

"**what?"**

***Barfs***

"**ok the doctor"**

**Doctor**

"**well miss dawson you seem fine"**

"**why did I throw up?"**

"**fear you have a good boyfriend helping"**

"**he's not my boyfriend"**

"**sorry"**

"**it's ok"**

**Outside**

"**are you ok"**

"**yeah"**

"**so riker called"**

"**he did"**

"**yeah he wanted to know where you were"**

"**I'll call him later"**

"**you sure"**

"**yeah""**

"**bye I'll see later" **

"**bye"**

**Next day**

"**hey ally"**

"**hey riker"**

"**you ok"**

"**yeah so you're taking the revenge well"**

"**yeah how's Austin taking it"**

"**he's good"**

"**ok"**

"**I feel really bad"**

"**don't worry things will get better.. I wasn't totally honest with you"**

"**what do you mean"**

"**I lied to you Austin and ross don't get every girl I like"**

"**so you triked me"**

"**no I just like you so much thay i went crazy"**

**"riker i know that you're 21"**


	2. Chapter 2

"… you do?"

"yeah"

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you I didn't think it mattered"

"your age doesn't matter riker I'm 17"

"I'm sorry but I just never met anyone like you"

"riker can you just come to my house later so we can talk?"

"yeah"

"ok"

Austin pov

I can't believe ally got over her stage fright I'm so proud I can't keep her out of my mind.

"Austin"

"oh hey"

"so you wanna wrok on a song"

"yeah"

Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
Yeah you got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you

_[Verse 2:]_  
Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out  
I'm nothing without you

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
Yeah you got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you

_[Bridge:]_  
Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh Yeah

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow  
Yeah you got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you

"**whoa"**

"**Awesome"**

"**how long have you guys been standing there?"**

"**not long"**

"**well where's riker?"**

"**he left"**

"**where'd he go"**

"**no I mean he left he's going to L.A."**

"**L.A.? "**


	3. Chapter 3

Ricers pov

I can't believe it I'm going to L.A. I just have to get away from this.

"riker"

"ally?"

"please don't go"

"why should I stay"

"because your friends and family are here"

"I know but I have to figure things out"

"what things"

"you and me things"

"riker "

"I gotta go"

"fine but call me when you get to l.a"

"ok"

Allys pov

"hey guys"

"so did he leave?"

"yeah he said he needed to figure thing out about me and him"

"I can't believe it"

"is he going to talk to us"

"he's gonna call"

Knock on door

"I'll get it"

"hi"

"Chris? Chris colfer"

"hey guys"

"you know each other"

"yeah riker was on glee and brought chris to our house"

"so what brings you here"

"I'm looking for riker"

"he left he's in l.a"

"what"

"yeah well while you're here why don't you stay"

"ok"


	4. Chapter 4

Next day

"so Laura what are you doing"

"nothing just thinking about riker"

"Are you guys a thing**"**

"no"

"do you like him"

"no but I miss him"

"hey guys"

"hey chris"

"so have you heard from riker"

"no"

"hey I'm gonna go and call him"

"ok"

"so what if we don't here from him how would we know that he was okay or if he's safe"

"well we now riker he's smart and he'll never do anything that would make us think that he's not safe""

"ok I'll trust you"

"hey guys I got riker on the line"

"**b=riker **_i=chris/laura_

" _hey riker"_

"**hey so I want you guys to know that I'm ok and that I'm coming home in a few days"**

"_you are"_

"**yeah"**

"_riker I really miss you"_

"_**I miss you to Laura"**_

"_bye"_

"**bye"**


End file.
